Mid-credit and post-credit scenes
Here's how the mid-credit and post-credit scenes go in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War. it cuts to black as the first end credit song "Ashes" begin playing Nick Fury: Still no word from Stark? Maria Hill: No, not yet. We're watching every satellite in both hemispheres, there's still nothing. three beeps from her device Nick Fury: What is it? Maria Hill: Multiple bogeys over Wakanda. Nick Fury: Same energy signatures as New York? Maria Hill: Ten times bigger. Nick Fury: Tell Klein. We'll meet him at- Maria Hill: Nick! car spirals out of control in front of them. They get out and Hill checks on the passengers. Nick Fury: They okay? their vehicle, a motorcycle lies in the middle of the street with a concerned citizen approaching it. Maria Hill: There's no one here. hear helicopter rotor sounds from the direction they'd come, but it sounds wrong -- a Leonardo executive helicopter, tail rotor smoking from damage already, appears and crashes nose-first into a building. Screaming intensifies. The two are now witnessing civilians around them suddenly disintegrating. Nick Fury: Call Control. Code Red. Maria Hill: Nick? turns around to see Hill disintegrating. Nick Fury: Hill? then races back to their car and gets a what appears to be an old pager with extra gear attached out of his bag on the back seat. He sends out an emergency alert, mere seconds before his hand turns into ashes Nick Fury: Motherfu- corrodes to dust. The pager falls to the ground, red lights blinking on the additions; the camera zooms in and we see the device display "SENDING..." then display a red-blue-and-gold star insignia -- the symbol of Captain Marvel. the second end credits song "Portrait of a Summer Thief" begins playing it cuts to Hank Pym and Janet van Dyke on top of a roof building performing an experiment Hank Pym: I used to be a respected scientist said by name the sides of building, now I've got this. shows the van with the quantum realm tunnel Janet van Dyke: Well, you wanted a small quantum tunnel. This is..... smaller. the van horn goes off Scott Lang: Whoop! Sorry! My bad. Austin: Yeah, it was an accident. Janet van Dyke: Well, I think it has "flare". Scott Lang: switch Alright. out of the van Controls are online. Tasha: We are ready to go. Hope: The collection unit activates when you decouple it. It should start automatically absorbing quantum healing particles. Janet van Dyke: Also, make sure you stay out of the tardigrade fields. They're cute, but they'll eat you. Pablo: Is there anything else we need to be aware of? Janet van Dyke: Don't get sucked into a time vortex. We won't be able to save you. Uniqua: You got it. Hope: Okay. a microphone in he ear Going subatomic in five..... and the Backyardigans put on there masks Four.... there.... two.... one. pushes a lever and they get sucked into the tunnel Hank Pym: a microphone Alright, guys. This is a mic check. is no respond which makes them have worried faces Scott Lang: Mic check. One, two, one, two! Tyrone: How's everybody doing out there? Hank Pym: Guys, we read you. Scott Lang: We just wanna make sure. opens the collection unit and it absorbs quantum healing particles and then he shuts it Okay. Healing particles secured for our new ghost friend. Hope: Great. Preparing for reentry in five... four... three- it'a all staticky and it's silent Scott Land: Hello? Ha ha, very funny. Pablo: Yeah, come on guys. Quit messing around. it cuts to Dr. Hank Pym, Hope van Dyne and Janet has all been disintegrated Hope: Hank! Hope? Janet! Uniqua: Guys? Austin: Guys! Tyrone: Hey come guys, seriously, quit joking around, get us out here, let's go! Hank and the Backyardigans: GUYS?! it cuts back to black and the third and final song "Infinity War" begins playing it cuts back to the transmitter Nick had sent and then it stopped. Then it cuts to Steve and a few of the others watching population dropping Horton: This is crazy. Population's declining fast. Steve Rogers: This is a nightmare. Romanoff: I've had better nightmares. Rhody walks up to them James Rhody: Hey. Romanoff, and our heroes turn to him So that thing just stopped doing whatever the heck it was doing. it cuts to Bruce examining it Romanoff: What do we got? Bruce Banner: Whatever signal was sent had finally cracked out. Steve Rogers: I thought we bypass the battery. James Rhody: Well, we did. It's still plugged in, it just.... it just stopped. Steve Rogers: Reboot and send the signal again. Bruce Banner: Hey, we don't even know what this is. Numbuh 2: Yeah, and no one even knows how this thing even works! Romanoff: Fury did. Just do it please. Tell me the second you get a signal, I wanna know who's on the other end of that thing. then turns around and Danvers appears right in front of her Danvers: Where's Fury? it cuts to black and color bars appear on the TV, along with a beeping noise; Patchy stares blankly for a moment Patchy: That's it? That's "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War"? All of the good characters just died because Thor didn't go for the head! Potty: What a rip. Patchy: Grrrrr... face turns red and smoke steams out of his ears Marvel betrayed us! over to a wall of framed Marvel pictures; begins tearing them off the wall Why did I start loving Marvel in the first place! his Marvel merchandise filled room and starts throwing things everywhere I'm gonna get rid of all my Marvel stuff! All of it! All of it! his Marvel boxers out of his pants All of it! to the door I'm gonna run away, that's what I'll do! Run away! out the door crying as the screen starts to close to black. Not long before Pinkie Pie pulls the closing hole back open and appears on the screen Pinkie Pie: I hate cliffhangers! (pops out the hole) it finally turns black and it shows a monologue saying: "Thanos will return" and the Marvel logo appears on the screen Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Mid-credit scenes Category:Post-Credit scenes Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/MCU